luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Arnold
''"PUT THE LITTLE MAN DOWN!!" ~ Arnold, on various occasions.'' Arnold is a gargantuan sized zombie, including one of the many zombies in Plants vs. Zombies Plush. He is not very smart, but is quite strong and possesses quite fancy shoes unlike other zombies. Arnold first appeared in Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Control Point. Appearance Arnold is larger than most of the other zombies. He has a red shirt, with blue pants, fancy brown shoes, and hulking muscles. On his back is his best friend, Little Munchkin Oompa Loopa Dude, who rides in a brown sack, hanging onto Arnold via two ropes. Background Though it is unknown how Arnold became a zombie, he first met Little Munchkin Oompa Loopa Dude in a garden. Little Munchkin Oompa Loopa Dude had been harassed by a gnome over carrots, so Arnold attempted to fight him to help Little Munchkin. The two realized that they are essential for each other, and decided to help each other from then on out. Personality Though he is not very bright and often refers to himself in third person, he is very protective and caring towards Little Munchkin Oompa Loompa Dude. Since their background history, they developed a strong bond together and often cause a lot of trouble towards the Plants. When Dr. Zomboss used Little Munchkin as a decoy (in the short Little Munchkin Oompa Loompa Dude) to the plants without Arnold's consent, Arnold powered through and managed to discover his friend pulling out the brains. They gladly rejoiced and ate the brains, leaving none for the rest of the zombies and giving Zomboss a beatdown. Arnold is often shown to be one of the more compassionate zombies, but primarily towards Little Munchkin. He can get discouraged if someone like Titan is stronger than him, in which Arnold comments that Titan made him feel like garbage. Episode Appearances Starting with "The Control Point", Arnold and Little Munchkin have appeared in every single episode of Plants vs. Zombies Plush. They can even be seen performing various skits in Robot Peashooter. Arnold made an appearance in the 11th Episode of Cooking ala Chef Piggy: Princess Snivy's Tea. When Little Munchkin was kidnapped by Chef Piggy in order to prepare his dish to Snivy, Arnold decides to take immediate action, asking the pigs where he went and where he ran off to. After the three starter Unova Pokemon were poisoned by the drink, Chef Piggy was just about to plan how to deal with Little Munchkin when all of the sudden, Arnold came to the rescue with Tinker Knight acting as his weapon. Thus, he received back his little friend, but not before putting up a fight with Plague Knight, whom knew about Tinker's capture. Afterwards, he decides to give Chef Piggy a beat down for what he did. Quotes "But Arnold can't withstand special attack!" "Little Munchkin, save yourself!" "Open the door!" "Me name Arnold, Me name Arnold.." "Me buff. Me name Arnold." "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" "Uh, maybe we're playing Twister." "FE-FI-FO-FUM! Arnold gonna crush you, you called him dumb!" "Where did little Munchkin go?" "Arnold don't want to sing along." "Arnold, smash tiny toys!" "Are we the good guys?" Trivia * Arnold is one of the few zombies to obtain the brains. * Technically, Arnold is a member of the Graveyard Ops as the "Special Operations" unit. * Although Arnold refers to Little Munchkin as a Baby, Little Munchkin is actually 45, making him older than Arnold. * Arnold's cousin is Titan, as previously mentioned. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Characters Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Minions Category:Strong Characters Category:Giants Category:Cooking ala Chef Piggy Characters Category:Graveyard Ops Category:Bosses Category:The Giants! Category:Brutes